The Dreamstone (film)/Trailer transcripts
Any ideas about the Trailer Transcript for The Dreamstone (film) Teaser Trailer (Any ideas to write the trailer) Theatrical Trailer (Any ideas to write the trailer) First (Any ideas to write the trailer) Narrator: In WWII, all kids are orphans because they had no family. In 1940, all kids, teenagers, and young adults have to lived with a rich man in countryside and what they found... Thomas: Who are you? Rufus: I'm Rufus, the Noop from The Land of Dreams, well, Welcome to the Land of Dreams, but, who are you? Thomas: I'm Thomas McChill, can I help with you? Rufus: Oh, Yes. Amberly: Yes. Albert the Dog Fish: Ruff Ruff. Thomas: Mr. Dream Maker? Dream Maker: Yes, Tom, you will be a leader of a gang called "Nices" to archived that you are a good guy. Bridgie: What kind of kaboom is?... Pildit: We're going on the journey! Narrator: Somethings went wrong from the Land of Nightmares. Lord Zordrak: Sgt. Blob, you will be in charge to the operation stealing the Dreamstone. Sgt. Blob: Yes, Zordrak. NUG! FRIZZ! COME IN HERE!!!!! Corporal Nug: Sarge? Why are we going to the rocket ship build by Urpgor and how come it's so wobbly? Corporal Frizz: This will be wobble a bit. Urpgor: (?) Narrator: So the kids, teenagers and young adults join forces with the Land of Dreams to save their world from Zordrak, the Lord of Nightmares. (shows kids, teenagers, and young adults riding on Wutt's Leaves) Kids, Teenagers, and Young Adults: Whhheeeee!!!!!! Narrator: They're here to save the world. One dream has imagination. Pildit: Hang on! Bridgie: We're almost there! Thomas: Whoa! Amberly: Hey! Rufus: Thomas, look out! Thomas: (Screams) AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!! (Ducks the falling rocks) Narrator: Through the continued adventures of... Amberly: Okay, Thomas. We'll get to the bottom of this mess. Rufus: And to get the stone. Thomas: Come on. This way. Narrator: The Dreamstone. Coming soon in (2010's or 2020's) to theaters. Second (Any ideas to write the trailer) Narrator: Here's the legend of the Land of Dreams. Rufus: Wonderful work, Amberly and Thomas. Amberly: Sure. This is the best plan ever. Thomas: Wow! Narrator: Through out the adventures. Dream Maker: We are going on the journey. Zordrak: Dream Maker, Beware! The Force of Nightmares Never Sleeps, I WILL HAVE THE DREAMSTONE!! Pildit: Tell us the Story, Amberly. Amberly: Rufus arranges all Heligators to ambush Urpgor, and Thomas saved the Dreamstone at last for the Land of Dreams. Urpgor: Let You In, That is so Impossible (Laughs) Dreamaker: You are brave and self-less and even help the human race. Thomas: Thank You. Narrator: The Dreamstone. Coming soon to theaters. Third (Any ideas to write the trailer) Thomas: I hate you. Narrator: He was a misanthropy orphan, until one day, he met someone amazingly happened. Rufus: Let's go. Amberly: We've got to stop them. Logo: Narrator: The Dreamstone. Dream Maker: Pildit: Thomas: You look like a rabbit. Rufus: Albert: Ruff Ruff. Narrator: Final (Any ideas to write the trailer) Category:Trailer Transcripts Category:The Dreamstone Category:Teaser Trailer transcripts Category:Trailer transcripts